We Own it
by Kayla The Killer
Summary: Kayla Kocher a 24 street racer has a lot on her plate when her old friends from high school are the same thing she is a street racer but when 4 of her friends are in deep trouble and its up to her and the others to race and gain 1 million dollars in 2 months its going to be trick even when Kayla and Lawson hate one another and a love triangle between Kayla,Gage,and Donovan.


Chapter 1-we need your help

"Class is starting in 12 minutes"the P.E coach yelled to the seniors even though it was their last day in high-school they had to do test still how weird yeah but a group of friends sat outside looking at the clouds.

"yo Kayla got any ideas about the future"asked Kayla's boyfriend for 5 years Gage Rynders

"nah not a clue i guess go to collage"Kayla said chucking and Donovan cleared his throat gaining the groups attention

"what if i said i want to be a criminal"Donovan said and saw everyone looking at him like he had 3 heads,"It's true think of the adventure i want that"he said

"its not fun when you are caught though Donny"Arden said softly and this made Donovan nod

"yeah plus what kind of criminal would you be?"Bekah asked the blonde idiot

"a street racer"Donovan said

"please that will never happen you can't even drive your car into a parking spot straight"Mason said

"so mean..."Donovan mumbled and everyone laughed like everything was going to be perfect.

***8 years later***

"alright alright alright lets get this race started"a man came out yelling his name christian mason he walked to the 3 racers and had a disappointed look on his face"yo where is Steven"he asked

"his wife is divorcing him and he is stuck on baby sitting duty while she is filling papers out"Randal said laughing

"thats gotta suck"Christian chuckled and walked to the other two"sup Cameron you girl right?"he asked

"yeah she right"Cameron smirked and they both grinned and Christian walked to the last racer"hey baby mind staying behind the lines with me"he said

"sorry big boy but i got some butt to burn"Anika said smirking and Christian just laughed

"you won't be able to without a forth racer"he said

"oh don't worry Steven called his replacement"she said and just than a engine roaring was heard

"oh snap its Kayla"Randal said growling softly

Kayla Kocher,24 year old street racer,one of the best was thought by the champion Daniel Clackum.

"Kayla?"a voice said and the person poked her head out the crowd and a purple and grey eclipse pulled up next to the racers and a female stepped out the car her brown hair in a pony tail and bangs covering her left eye

"hey christian long time no see"Kayla said leaning against her car and they both hugged

"no way you the famous quicksteer"he said chucking

"yep in the flesh so what we got in the racers"she asked

"the best but him"Christian points at Randal"you can beat him"he said

"hey this girl got nothing the R-Man"Randal said with a cocky voice

"yeah lets lay some money on this 5 G's"Kayla said laying her money down and went to her car

"hope you crash"Randal laid his money in Christians hand and went to Cameron and Anika

Kayla looked over and spotted herself being watched by a girl she was kinda disturbed but the girl...looked so familiar.

"Kayla!"the girl yelled happily and Kayla just ignored her and got in the car

The girl got a text and she pulled it up and smiled wide and texted back

**12:30 pm**

**Arden i'm walking up to see the racers**

**12:30**

**You are late Gage they are in the cars already**

**12:31**

**did you see them?**

**12:32**

**yeah**

**12:32**

**well?**

**12:33**

**Anika is one of the racers**

**Randal is one of the racers**

**Cameron is one of the racers**

**Christan is the overall guy**

**12:34**

**and the fourth**

**12:35**

**Kayla is the fourth**

**12:37**

**don't lie to me Arden we been searching for her for months and she suddenly pops up in a street racing area i see you**

Arden turned and saw Gage walking up to her and she pointed to the purple eclipse and Gage nodded Christian walked up and saw Arden and Gage and smirked at Kayla's car

"Ready"the engines started roaring

"Set"eyes set to the road

"GO"and the cars start driving

Cristian ran up to Arden and Gage and the three hugged glad to see one another again

"yo Christian Kayla in the race"Gage asked

"Yeah she is,she was in the Purple car"he said grinning

"no way"he said and tears welled up but he kept them back

"GO KAYLA"Arden yelled

The racers were going top speed Randal first,Kayla second,Cameron third,and Anika last,Kayla stayed behind Randal smirking softly as she turned her car to get in front of him and drove past him gaining the lead she turned a corner and shifted her gears and made her car go faster she grinned leaving him in the dust.

Anika tried copying Kayla's movements but Cameron wouldn't let her pass him Anika got angry and ran his back end making him swerve she finally got a chance and past him up"YEAH"she yelled and smirked coming up to Randal.

"Thats it Anika keep up"Kayla said and saw the finish line she pushed on the nitrogen and came to the line and slammed on her brake making the car come to the stop smoothly she got out the car and high-fived Christian

"That was tight son"Christian said handing her the money

"here go buy some toothpaste bro"Kayla handed him some money

"very funny"Christian said smirking

Anika tried passing Randal but he was faster seeing the finish line she pushed on the Nitrogen and ran into Randal spinning him out and came in second she put the brakes on and got out sighing happily

"hey better be careful with the ramming in the back might screw with ya car"Kayla said making Anika roll her eyes at her and saw Christian walk to her

"why don't we go to my place"he asked

"sorry but no"Anika said and pecked him on the cheek and Christian chuckled

Kayla leaned on her car going through her phone and saw she needed to charge it cause it was on red she heard foot steps come to her but she ignored it not giving a care

"well well well isn't it Kayla Kocher long time no see"a deep male voice said and Kayla looked up and her eyes widen

"hi Kayla"Gage said grinning

"G-Gage"Kayla saw Arden walk up and wave"Arden"she hugged the two smiling

"Didn't suspect you to be a street racer Kayla what happened to the lawyer job"Gage asked

"well i was a lawyer but i couldn't help this life got to me"Kayla said shrugging"what have you two been up to"she asked

"well uh-"Gage started but the sound of sirens sounded and everyone scatterd"fallow us"Gage said and he and Arden ran to their cars and Kayla got in hers and backed up and saw Gage and Arden drive as she fallowed them.

Kayla saw 3 cops fallowing her she had to split from Gage and Arden for a while when they took a turn she kept straight as the cops kept fallowing her,Kayla shifted her gears and kept driving quickly she saw cops blocking the road and she went down a ally way and she saw Gage and Arden past the ally way and she turned fallowing them again,they pulled up to a garage and drove in and the door closed.

"Gage!"a voice yelled and people ran out the door and the faces were familiar...the group

The sirens past and Gage got out the car and Arden got out her car walking the group,Kayla saw the faces were all familiar...her friends from high-school they all promised to keep contact but Kayla last connection,for a good reason that should be untold

"Gage are you a idiot you could have been caught"Bekah yelled her blonde hair seemed longer and she was not fat anymore she was skinny and very attractive she has blue eyes and pale skin and no more glasses.

"i know that stupid"Gage snapped,he also changed he had no more curly hair he has sort of a emo cut and he wore no more glasses and he lost the baby fat and look like a handsome muscular man.

"well who is in that car"Donovan asked he looked handsome to his long blonde hair in a short pony tail and cold blue eyes he had no happy spunk personality in him

"me"Kayla said and stepped out the car slamming the door and everyone gasped

"K-Kayla"Bekah said and hugged her crying"i was so scared you died"she said

"why would i die?"Kayla asked confused

"some men came 4 months ago and said that you died in a car accident"Anika said stepping into the garage

"see you made it out"Kayla said

"now you know no cops can catch me"she said grinning happily

"Kayla!"Lawson stepped in the garage her blonde hair was to the middle of her back she stomped to Kayla pushed Bekah out the way and slapped Kayla across the face

"8 YEARS AND NOT A CALL HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE NOW"Lawson yelled in Kayla's face

"if you keep yelling in my face i'm not afraid to run you over"Kayla snarled

"AND THEN 4 MONTHS AGO WE ARE TOLD YOU ARE DEAD-"Lawson was cut off when Kayla punched her and Lawson fell to the ground"how Dare you"she yelled

"shut up Lawson i had enough of your annoying personality"Kayla said and stepped on her stomach

"whoa whoa whoa Kayla chill"Bekah said pushing Kayla away gentley

"i outta kill you"Lawson growled

"like to see you try you gonna fail anyway"Kayla barked out glaring

Lawson huffed and turned walking back into the building yelling some heated words and this made Kayla give a laugh

"you ok?"Arden asked

"yeah so this is all of the group we have"Kayla asked

"no we have a mission"Donovan said

"mission?"Kayla asked looking at her EX

"well more we gotta do this or there is a bullet in our heads"Bekah said leaning against her red mustang

"what is it and how will this affect me"Kayla said eyebrow cocked

"Mason,Clark,Sadie and Scott are in trouble with this street gang they were caught trying to steal their cars,he called us and said we have to race and make up 1 million dollars and bring it back in 2 months and we need the fastest racers to you know drive win races,and we gotta travel and you know gas and stuff its gonna be a pain"Gage said and Kayla sighed

"ill do it"she said grinning"when do we start Gage"she asked looking at the man she still loved

"tonight lets get ready and lets roll"he said and everyone left except Kayla and Gage

"Kayla..."Gage started and Kayla looked at him

"i missed you"he said

"i missed you to Ga-"she was cut off when Gage pulled her in and kissed her

He indeed had a six pack and Kayla was melting in the kiss this travel adventure thing was gonna be the greatest

"YO LOVE BIRDS WE READY"Arden asked getting in her blue eclipse and pulled out

"lets go spin some tires"Gage said

"i'm always ready to spin"Kayla said and they jumped in their cars everyone was settled

"_Maybe it was just me but having Kayla is gonna save the others_"Donovan thought

"_Kayla my love when this is all over lets live normal lives_"Gage thought

"_i love you Kayla"_Gage and Donovan thought

"_why is it that i feel like someone is talking about me_"Kayla thought after sneezing

_**HOPE YOU LIKE X3**_


End file.
